


Objective, Achieved!

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Hari itu seharusnya adalah stress-free day buat Nata, tapi memang dunia suka ada-ada saja.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Objective, Achieved!

Ican tertawa melihat wajah Nata yang sudah sangat kusut, tapi tangannya dan pancaran matanya lembut ketika mengusak rambut Nata yang sudah lepek setelah kuliah (dan ujian) seharian. Tawanya semakin keras melihat bibir gadisnya itu cemberut karena kesal rambutnya diacak-acak, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dan suka setiap kali jemari Ican mampir di puncak kepalanya.

“Gih, masuk,” suruh Ican. Di tangannya ada helm yang baru saja ia lepaskan cuma biar bisa melihat wajah Nata dengan lebih jelas. “Besok istirahat, tidur seharian, terus Minggunya jalan sama aku, oke?”

“Lusa jemput ya?” pinta Nata.

Rambutnya diusak sekali lagi. “Iya lah. Kan besok itu memang acaranya _stress-free day buat Nata_. Jadi aku yang tentuin mau kemana, aku yang jemput, aku yang bayarin. Pokoknya kamu besok ilangin stress sama aku, ya?”

Nata mengangguk. Senyumnya lebar meskipun lelah dan kepalanya nyut-nyutan karena hari ini ada empat UAS yang dijadwalkan berturut-turut dari pagi sampai sore.

“Ya udah aku pulang dulu ya? Gih, masuk,” suruh Ican lagi. “Kalo ada apa-apa yang kamu pengen buat pergi lusa, bilang aja ya?”

Setelahnya mereka sempat beberapa menit adu mulut tentang siapa yang pergi duluan, Nata masuk rumah duluan atau Ican yang pulang duluan. Ujung-ujungnya Ican yang mengalah dan ia melambaikan tangan berpamitan sebelum mengendarai motornya pulang dan menghilang di belokan ujung jalan.

* * *

Ide Ican untuk _stress-free day buat Nata_ ternyata adalah ke … Dufan. Yang ramai di akhir pekan dan antrean wahana mengular dan lebih lama waktu menunggunya daripada naiknya. Tapi Nata percaya-percaya saja dengan rencana Ican. Lagipula sebetulnya kemanapun memang tidak masalah selama perginya dengan pemuda itu.

(Membayangkan kalimat itu di kepalanya membuat Nata senyum-senyum sendiri menyusuri Dufan yang ramai dengan tangannya ada di dalam genggaman Ican).

Wahana pertama yang dituju Ican adalah Rumah Jahil, dengan labirin berdinding kacanya, dan petugas yang siap mentertawakan kalau pengunjung yang masuk berakhir kembali keluar lewat pintu masuk. Begitu masuk memang rasanya menakjubkan ada begitu banyak pantulan sosok mereka berdua yang tengah bergandengan tangan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Refleksi itu membuat Nata malu sekaligus aman karena yakin Ican tidak akan meninggalkannya di sana sendirian.

“ … Tapi emang kamu bisa, ngarahin kita keluar dari sini?” tanya Nata ragu-ragu.

Ican mengangkat bahu dengan santai. “Nggak tau. Kita ngikut orang aja lah nanti.” Tangannya yang menggandeng Nata berayun-ayun ringan.

… Lah. Nata mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan sejauh yang bisa ia lihat. “Di depan kita udah nggak ada orang tau. Kamu yang paling depan.”

Tepat setelah Nata berkata begitu ada seruan dari belakang mereka, meminta untuk jalan duluan karena mereka akan mengikuti.

Ican menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bagaimana ini? Ia dan Nata sebenarnya sama-sama anak buta arah. Tapi mau menolak untuk berjalan juga tidak enak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sembarangan. Lagipula, memang sesulit apa sih keluar dari labirin ini?

… Tapi rombongan yang mereka pimpin itu keluar lagi lewat pintu masuk. Ican ditertawakan petugas di sana sekaligus disoraki pengunjung yang mengikuti mereka. Nata sudah merah dari pipi sampai ke telinga. Dan Ican meskipun tertawa-tawa dan memilih untuk mengikuti orang lain kali ini, menggenggam tangan Nata erat.

Ican sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Nata justru semakin stress di wahana yang dipilihnya ini.

* * *

Merasa tidak enak, Ican mengajak untuk naik bianglala, dalam hati mencoret Halilintar dari _itinerary_ -nya. Karena seharusnya Bianglala jauh lebih menenangkan, tidak menegangkan, dan mereka bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan dari ketinggian yang cukup lumayan.

(Dan ada fantasi di benaknya untuk memandangi wajah Nata di ruang udara yang bebas dan sedikit angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah).

Ican mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Aku fotoin ya?” tanyanya pada Nata yang tengah asyik memperhatikan kota dari ketinggian. 

Nata menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. “Oke! Nanti gantian ya, aku yang foto kamu.”

Ia baru saja selesai membenahi rambutnya dan hendak berpose ketika lingkaran yang mereka tumpangi _bergoyang_ kemudian berhenti, tidak bergerak tepat di ketinggian paling tinggi.

Keduanya membeku sambil berpandang-pandangan.

“ … Kok berhenti?” tanya Nata pada Ican yang juga sama bingungnya.

Sebentar kemudian terdengar pengumuman di pengeras suara kalau ada gangguan yang membuat wahana itu macet untuk sementara waktu. Penumpang dimohon tenang karena teknisi akan segera memperbaiki gangguan itu.

Nata tentu saja ketakutan, tapi Ican langsung _lemas_ setelah mendengar pengumuman itu. Bukan, ia bukannya takut ketinggian atau takut mereka terjebak di sini dalam waktu yang lama, karena ia yakin gangguan ini _memang_ akan diperbaiki dengan cepat.

Tapi ia lemas karena rencananya untuk menyenangkan Nata lagi-lagi gagal.

* * *

Wahana yang mereka tuju kali ini adalah yang terakhir, dan sejujurnya Ican sudah tidak punya banyak energi untuk percaya kalau yang ini akan membuat semua kegagalan hari ini menjadi terlupakan. Karena mereka menuju ke Istana Boneka, dan mereka memasuki tempat ini cuma karena Ican ingat kalau Nata ingin ditemani masuk ke sini.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Nata ketakutan melihat boneka-boneka dengan berbagai pakaian adat dan juga berbagai pekerjaan tradisional melambai-lambai pelan dengan mata yang bulat dan seperti bersinar di tengah remang-remangnya istana itu. 

Ican menghela napas pasrah, lalu memutuskan untuk, ya sudahlah, lebih baik sekalian saja ia takut-takuti pacarnya itu. 

“Eh liat deh,” katanya iseng. “Di belakang boneka yang itu ada mbak-mbak rambut panjang, lagi ngapain ya?”

Nata menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ican lalu manggut-manggut. “Iya aku dari tadi juga ngeh ada dia, tapi kirain aku doang yang liat. Kamu liat juga?”

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak terduga itu, Ican menoleh cepat dan memucat. “Ada beneran???” Ia beringsut mendekat dan memegangi lengan Nata ketakutan.

Nata berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tapi gagal karena melihat Ican berkali-kali melihat ke arah yang tadi ditunjuknya sendiri. Tawanya pecah berderai. “Gimana sih kamu nih, kok jadi ikutan takut.”

Ican yang baru sadar kalau ia sedang dikerjai langsung cemberut, kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Nata dan digoyang-goyangnya pelan. “Aku udah takut beneran tau! Udah lah ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita ke sini, oke?”

Nata kembali tertawa tapi ia mengangguk setuju. Sudah cukup pengalaman yang ini, tidak perlu diulangi lagi.

* * *

Merasa _sudah cukup_ dengan wahana di Dufan, Ican mengajak Nata untuk makan di tempat favorit mereka berdua, di … McDonald's. Selama tempat ini tidak tiba-tiba secara ajaib berganti resep seharusnya yang ini akan aman-aman saja. Tapi Ican tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana ia merasa kecewa karena rencananya hari ini gagal total.

Nata yang menyadari murungnya Ican mengulurkan tangan untuk ditumpangkan ke tangan Ican di atas meja. “Hari ini aku seneng banget deh. Terima kasih udah ngajakin aku main hari ini ya?”

Ican menghela napas berat. “Tetep aja hari ini tuh, gagal.”

Nata berdecak tidak setuju. “Tujuan kamu hari ini apa?”

Ican memegangi kepalanya, “aduh kamu ngingetin aku sama tugas proposal aku!” keluhnya lucu.

Nata tertawa keras-keras karena jawaban Ican itu. “Cepetan ih, tujuan kamu hari ini apa?”

Kepala Ican tergeletak di atas meja sekarang. “Bikin kamu lupa sama stress gara-gara ujian.”

“Betul. Menurut kamu hari ini aku mikiran UAS aku nggak?”

Ican terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. “ … Nggak?”

“Nah berarti kamu berhasil dong!”

“Tapi kan kamu hari ini jadi stress karena hal-hal lain. Aduh aku mau nyebutin apa aja juga udah capek. Apalagi kamu … “

Tangan Nata kini diselipkan agar jari-jarinya bertautan dengan jemari Ican. “Memang sih tadi itu ada beberapa hal yang … bikin malu sama bikin panik. Tapi justru karena itu hari ini seru banget, iya nggak sih? Dan karena seru aku nggak sempet mikirin hal-hal lain selain gimana caranya bisa selamat melewati hari ini,” ujung kalimatnya terhias tawa tapi Ican masih diam saja.

“Ican,” panggil Nata karena Ican masih tetap menunduk dan bergeming.

Barulah setelah kepala pemuda mendongak ia berkata, “hari ini ada-ada aja, tapi kalau pergi sama kamu, apapun tuh selalu menyenangkan.”

Ican mengangguk lemah. “Ya udah kalo kamu seneng. Yang penting kamu seneng, soalnya memang tujuanku ngajakin ya biar kamu seneng.”

“Kalo kamunya seneng nggak?”

Padahal Nata cuma bertanya, tapi Ican tidak terima. “Ya seneng lah!!”

Nata kembali tertawa. Dia betulan tidak bohong ketika bilang kalau bersama Ican memang membuatnya senang dan lebih banyak tertawa. “Iya kan!” katanya bersemangat. “Rasanya tetep seneng walaupun ada sebelnya. Dan sebelnya juga sama keadaan, bukan sama kamunya. Oke?”

Ican mengangguk paham, mengerti apa arti dari “senang” yang dimaksud Nata. “Mau aku suapin kentang goreng?” tanya Ican kemudian. Kembali iseng dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik pembicaraan barusan.

Nata memutar bola mata, tapi lega Ican sudah tidak lagi sekecewa tadi. Dan perkara suap-suapan kentang goreng …, memang semacam _inside joke_ buat mereka berdua. Karena mereka berteman lama lebih dulu sebelum pacaran, jadi ketika main bersama dengan satu rombongan teman-teman, mereka akan digoda habis-habisan karena _tidak ada romantis-romantisnya_ (padahal sebenarnya cuma karena mereka berdua malas saja pamer kemesraan di depan teman-teman). Jadi setiap mereka “ditantang” untuk melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, mereka akan melakukannya dengan saling menyuapkan ke satu sama lain.

Sejak saat itu, mereka melakukan hal itu untuk … kemudian ditertawakan bersama. Begitu juga hari ini. Mereka berpura-pura saling tatap dengan _mesra_ untuk kemudian saling menyuapkan potongan kentang goreng ke satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena geli dan malu.

Tidak mereka pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar meja mereka.

(Memangnya apa yang lucu dari sepotong kentang goreng?).

Begitulah. Hari ini tidak seperti yang Ican bayangkan. Tapi paling tidak, sekarang ia bisa dengan percaya diri bilang kalau rencananya menciptakan _stress-free day buat Nata_ , sudah berhasil.


End file.
